


抓捕之宠物贩卖（我凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	抓捕之宠物贩卖（我凯）

抓捕之宠物贩卖01

王警官最近有点烦，最近有多名未成年连续失踪，共同特点就是这些少年大约都是13-17岁，长得都很清秀好看，都是在附近街区失踪的，他们查了很多天，一点线索也没有，于是局子里那帮兔崽子又想出个馊主意，说王警官虽然二十出头，警校提前毕业，但是身材修长，骨架纤细，还长着一张可爱的苹果脸，天生桃花眼、小虎牙笑起来看着可爱单纯的就像个孩子，可以穿着校服做一下诱饵，引蛇出洞。王警官自然狠狠的教训了这帮兔崽子一番，可是想想为了破案也没别的法子，于是这天他就穿着附近高中的一身校服走在傍晚人少的街区，手下们守在附近的车里，只等罪犯上钩。

王警官走了一阵子，这边人烟稀少，渐渐路上没人了，但似乎一直也没什么动静，忽然远远听着有小孩子的哭声，他想到最近人贩子这么多孩子危险，便偏离计划向着声源处跑去，听着是在一个巷子里，他刚拐进去就被几个人一起制住，一个手帕捂上口鼻，他挣扎了几下便失去了意识。

这座城市远近闻名不但因为它是个繁华喧闹的度假胜地，还因为它浮华精致包裹下的物欲横流罪恶泛滥，毒品、情色、赌场。。。应有尽有，只要你有钱想要的任何东西都可以唾手可得，而掌握这个城市地下一切的黑道头子Alex正打量着他面前这个难搞的东方男人。

H帮是他最大的毒品买家，他们长期合作一直很顺利，但是换了这个新当家以后竟然要和他重新签订协议，对方年纪不到三十，却沉稳内敛心机深沉手段强硬，谈判很多地方陷入僵局，他打量着这个好看的男人，他眼神犀利冷冽，五官很有男人味儿，身材健壮修长，剪裁讲究的西服下包裹着好看的肌肉线条，有关他的资料少的可怜似乎没什么弱点，无从下手的感觉，他只能赌一下，“Kevin，合作什么的都好商量，你既然会在这边呆一个月，我自然也得尽地主之谊，先送你一个见面礼，相信你会喜欢的。”

K跟着他和几个保镖一起走进了别墅的后院，没想到这边的有一片封闭严密的没有窗户却装饰华丽的房间，里边别有洞天，他们穿过长长的走廊，K好奇的看着两边紧闭的房门，每个上边都有一个小小的监视孔，下面挂着一个铭牌，“你知道我除了毒品生意，其实每个月还有著名的宠物拍卖会，这里每个房间都有一个漂亮可爱的宠物在等待他新的主人。”Alex得意的向他介绍着。

他们来到一个较大的房间，开门进去，房间里铺着毛绒地毯装饰华丽，但空荡荡的只有一张大床，上面用丝绸罩着，“这就是我要送给你的礼物，相信你一定会喜欢的。”Alex笑眯眯的拉下丝绸，K确实被眼前的景象惊呆了，他一眼就认出了王警官，几个月前他还在C市调戏过穿着旗袍办案的他，而现在他竟然安静的躺在这个水晶盒子里，少年只松松的套着一件宽大的白衬衣，露出纤细的锁骨，下面光裸着两条白嫩修长的腿，连脚趾都可爱的泛着粉红，微微蜷缩在罩着水晶罩的床上，手腕被红色的丝带牢牢绑在一起打了个蝴蝶结，他看着他带着可爱的猫耳装饰，长长的眼睫合着，想起他有一双猫儿一样的桃花眼，发怒瞪起来亮亮圆圆的特别可爱，还有他小巧淡色的唇瓣柔软甜蜜的触感，柔软的身体和纤细的腰肢，几个月前他还抱过。。。。Alex看他一直愣愣的盯着这份礼物，觉得自己果然押对宝，得意的笑起来，“K，我说过你会喜欢的，这是最近才搞到的新货，很可爱是不是？本来是准备下个月初拍卖会做压轴的，你来了我自然会把最好的给你，只不过他有点不乖，所以只能先让他睡一会。”

K终于回神，淡淡一笑又恢复到不动声色的样子，“谢谢，我确实很喜欢，我一直也缺这么个可爱的小东西，如何能带走他？”  
“哦，K，你知道现在再马上找个这么好的货色很难，至少得等下个月拍卖会使用过后你才可以带他走，不过这之前他都可以归你使用。”  
男人不悦的皱起了眉，“我可不想别人碰他。你说个价，我都可以接受。早上你提的那些条件我也可以考虑。”  
Alex听到谈判有余地，立马讨好的笑起来，“我向你保证，他还是雏儿，没有被碰过，没有他拍卖会就会有问题，只是走个流程，也就是等两个周，之后你就可以带他离开，只要你答应我提的那些条件。”

=======================================================================================  
抓捕之宠物贩卖02

王警官感觉他在一片黑暗中浮浮沉沉，有一双手肆无忌惮的抚摸流连着他的身体，揉捏玩弄了他的乳尖又顺着他的腰线滑向下边探入腿间隐秘，他对于这种过分的侵犯气的脸都红了，身体却半点也动不了，喊也喊不出来，他狠狠的咬了下唇瓣，终于从梦魇中惊醒，发现自己躺在一个华丽房间的大床上，门外隐约有说话声，“。。。老大说晚上就要把他送到K先生那里去，要我们提前调教一下让他乖一点学会伺候主人，我给他用了新货，大约一个小时以后出效果吧，他还没醒呢，要不要把他弄醒。。。”

偷听了对话他大约也知道了自己的处境，只想着找到证据后尽快离开这里，回去带人过来把这帮混蛋全部绳之以法。他马上躺下装睡，趁那人不备，将他击昏绑到了床上。

Alex和K一起午餐的时候又讨论了合作的细节，果然K对于一些争论之处都做了让步，搞定了一直以来僵持的谈判，Alex马上表示晚上就可以把小猫儿给他送过来，两人正举杯庆祝，一个保镖却慌慌张张的跑了进来，“老大，编号921跑出来了！在后花园我们的人要拦不住他了。。。”

Alex脸色马上变了，一巴掌扇过去，“废物，我不是让你们把他弄醒好好调教一下，晚上要接客吗，那么多人连一个小孩都搞不定，一群废物！”

Alex和K赶到花园的时候，看到少年正和一群保镖缠斗，包围圈中少年敏捷灵活，虽然身体柔软纤细，挥拳却很有力度，他的腿非常的修长，踢腿的动作干净利落有种说不出的潇洒帅气，保镖虽多但怕伤到他畏首畏尾也不敢用刀枪武器，所以近身肉搏似乎反而落于下风，被少年揍得溃不成军，有几个鼻青脸肿的倒在地上一片哀嚎。

K满怀兴致的看着少年挥拳格斗的身影，似乎和一年前他警校毕业典礼那次搏击比赛夺冠的身影渐渐重叠，心里默默赞叹他进步很快，小猫生气的时候总是像只小老虎，张牙舞爪的样子特别有趣，不由得弯起嘴角，有点跃跃欲试。

眼看少年要突破包围，Alex虽然知道别墅层层机关他跑出来也逃不掉，但总是面子上有些挂不住，“废物，快用麻醉枪，注意别把他的脸弄伤了！”

K马上阻止道，“先不要，我就喜欢野性难驯的，但是小猫也该认认主人了。”Alex看着他一边扯下领带一边带着笑意慢慢走向那个少年，姿态就像一只要捕食猎物的即将射出去的豹子。

没人看清K的动作，但是他瞬间来到了少年的身侧，王警官突然感觉有人竟然突破他的防守搭上了他的右肩，来人是如何接近他的他竟然都没有看清，他马上意识到这是个高手，打起十二分的精神应对，两个人过招快的看不清，数招下来，王警官才突然想起这人招式为何这么熟悉，很像那晚在暗巷调戏他的混蛋！怒气上来他的招式就渐渐有了破绽，竟然被那人趁机用领带缠住双手一手掐住他的腰锁在怀里，那人看似随意力气却大的吓人，他挣扎了一下竟然完全动不了，只能用一双上挑的桃花眼狠狠的瞪着K，却不知道他这副小猫炸毛的样子，反而让人心里痒痒的。

K凑近他的脖颈嗅了好一阵，又含住他柔软的耳垂舔了舔，用力制住他的挣扎扭动，看着他慢慢红透的耳朵，运动后全身都泛着一种诱人的粉红色，还有一种似有若无的清新体香，“你身上好香，我上次以为你喷了香水，想不到你这是天然的体香，我很喜欢，味道很诱人。。。”王警官一听彻底炸了，“混蛋，原来真的是你！你TMD给我放开！上次的账还没算呢！”好在王警官也觉得上次有点丢人，所以下意识压低了声音，K怕他暴漏身份，捏了捏他的屁股，趁着他开口大骂的时候马上用手帕塞住了他的小嘴巴。K搂过他看着他憋得眼角鼻头通红，眼中水汽迷蒙的样子又好笑又有点舍不得，轻轻摸了摸他的小脸，“乖，有什么话今晚咱们单独说清楚。”

王警官本来身体药效还没消失，缠斗到现在也是硬撑到了强弩之末，被K直接扛在了肩头不断挣扎扭动一阵后也彻底没了力气，小兽般不甘的呜呜着脸色泛了红身体却软下来，恨恨的盯着K的脖子恨不得一口咬断的样子。

Alex看好戏般的旁观，一边内心赞叹着他们的身手，一边对少年的身份开始有所疑虑，对于K虽然他全面调查过没什么问题，但也不敢全然信任，他笑着拍手的迎上去，“K，我都不知道你身手这么好，不过这只小猫似乎有些过于不听话了，按照规矩我觉得还是先送去调教室好好调教一下比较好。”

K按住在他肩上不断乱动的身体，笑的很舒畅，“这只小猫挺和我口味的，你知道调教的过程也是乐趣，我比较喜欢自己来。”

Alex突然凑近，眼中闪烁着戏谑，“我觉得我们可以带着这只小猫去参观一下调教室，这里的规矩一般逃跑的或者特别顽劣不听话的小东西都会送到那里去，一般不用一个周就会变的乖的很。我保证参观完，你会省事很多。”

Alex其实也是担心，一般正规流程，新的宠物都要经过各种训练调教变得适合服侍主人以后才会被拍卖出手，他们还是很重视主人们的满意度的，但这次他太急于搞定K，只好用了底牌，他怕这个完全没经过调教又野性难驯的宠物真的惹恼了K，最后到手的好处都没了。

于是最后他们只好随着Alex来到了这栋别墅最隐秘的一片区域，实际上这是别墅的地下密室，炎热的夏天这里也透着彻骨的寒气。

========================================================================================================  
抓捕之宠物贩卖03

王警官被K抱在怀里跟着Alex来到别墅阴暗封闭的地下室沿着长廊往里走，两边都是黑色铁皮的门没有窗，空气里弥漫着潮湿发霉和某些暧昧的气味，隐约听到房间里传来一些呻吟和惨叫的声音。王警官不由得往K怀里缩了缩，K摸了摸他的头毛。

Alex随意带他们进了一个房间，王警官被眼前的一切惊呆了，只见一个大约十二三岁非常清秀的少年被几个壮汉围着，他被皮带绑住双手吊了起来，浑身一丝不挂，白皙的皮肤上充满了斑斑点点凌虐痕迹，两个人用特质的鞭子抽打着他，似乎很疼却并不见血，少年表情痛苦已经意识不清，只有鞭子扫过红肿粉嫩的乳尖和脆弱的下身，才会忍不住呻吟出声。

“你们小心点，不要弄出伤留疤，毕竟还是要卖的，多给他上上课，调教的乖一点，以免将来主人不满意。”Alex冷声交代，几个男人便会意的将少年放了下来，用水泼醒，少年清醒了马上蜷缩起来发抖看着淫笑着接近的几个男人，几双手突然抓住了他的手脚，他流着泪哭喊不要还是被强迫趴跪在地毯上分开了双腿，男人挖了些膏药探进他的后面抹了几下，便迫不及待的拉下拉链将粗大的东西轻车熟路的挺进他的身体，少年尖叫一声哭喊的更加厉害，另一个马上捏住他的嘴巴塞进来另一根粗大的性器，小小的嘴巴被塞得满满的，两个男人掐着他的腰扯着他的头发一前一后的肆意抽插起来，随着男人们舒服的粗喘声，少年已经泪流满面只能发出可怜的呜咽。

K费了很大力气才按住要跳起来的王警官，在他耳边低声警告，“你不想和他一样最好别冲动。”王警官突然转过头，那双猫儿一样上挑的桃花眼就那么一直盯着他，眼里有气愤也有哀求，他生气的时候眼睛就特别亮，水光莹润清澈见底，倒影着K的影子，真是一双勾人会说话的眼睛，K不由的心就软下来。“救救他。。。”王警官费力吐掉手帕，开始低声求他，“。。。求你。”难得看到一只爱炸毛的小猫如此乖顺的样子，K不由的就想逗逗他，手指勾着他小巧的下巴笑道，“为什么？救他对我有什么好处？”

他有趣的看着这只小猫有点委屈的咬着嘴唇低着头，没想到下一秒他就扑上来笨拙的亲着他，伸出小舌头讨好的舔着他的唇瓣和嘴角，K觉得被少年独有的清冽体香瞬间包围，嘴巴上是柔嫩的水水痒痒的触感，本能的瞬间含住他的舌尖允吸起来，小猫想缩缩不回去就被他按在怀里，强迫打开嘴巴唇齿纠缠挑逗着深吻起来，急的呜呜咽咽，眼角耳根慢慢红透了，K感到他的不老实，手悄悄探进他衣服里揉掐着他腰侧敏感的软肉，弄得小猫瞬间软成一滩水，他趁机从胸部到细腰到小屁股又揉又掐摸了个够本。

等K放开快窒息的王警官，才发现Alex满含深意的笑看着他们，“我早说过，让小猫看一下这里会省事不少。”  
“你说的没错，”K笑的舒畅，随意指了指之前那个被凌虐的少年，“这个多少钱，我也要了。”

晚上，K谈完事情，Alex讨好的说给他准备了很好的惊喜，请他好好享受美好的夜晚，他笑了笑大抵也猜到是什么，便急匆匆的赶回卧房，尽管有所准备，他打开灯看到床上双手被手铐铐在床头眼睛蒙住嘴巴被布条勒住一身制服的王警官还是大吃一惊，以为他被发现身份陷入了危险，等他看到被装扮成学生一样绑在旁边的男孩才确认只是角色扮演用来增加情趣而已，松了口气。

他摸了摸小猫的脸，发现体温有点烫，浑身都泛着不正常的粉红色，白衬衣都半湿透了贴在身上，隐隐看到胸肌的线条和粉红挺立的乳尖，忙解开他们的眼罩和嘴巴，“他怎么了？”K抱着王警官有点急的问。

被救的男孩有点怕又有些依赖他的样子，“主…主人，小猫他换衣服的时候为了我和他们打起来了，他们就给他打了一针…”  
“小猫？”  
“他们都叫他小猫……我叫小诺。主…主人，小猫今天不舒服，就让我服侍您吧……”男孩像下了什么决心，迅速的脱了上衣，跪在地上爬到坐在床边的K的腿间，王警官醒来看到的正好就是这一幕，他感觉头晕目眩燥热难耐，强撑着起来一把小诺拉起挡在身后“你要做什么！”

K勾起嘴角有趣的看着他，“别忘了你们的身份，今晚你们是来做什么的。如果没半点用处不如送他回原来的地方……”  
感到小诺发抖收紧的手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，王警官咬了咬唇，“不要送他回去，你要什么我都能做到，他还未成年，你别碰他。”  
K笑了，看着他轻轻颤动的睫毛和倔强的嘴角，“那你就就继续刚才的事情吧…”  
王警官闭了闭眼，头也不回的对身后说，“你先去隔壁，不论听到什么都不要管。”小诺快哭出来的样子，看了K示意他离开的眼色和小猫的背影一眼，就默默去了套房的隔间，关上了门。

K打量着他的猎物，灯光下的美貌少年，穿着整洁的警官制服，扣子系到领口，面色冷淡，带着一丝禁欲的气息，干净到一尘不染不容染指的样子，干净到。。。让人很想把他弄脏。

“好了，开始吧，先把衣服脱了。”K饶有兴致的要求，看着少年瞬间脸色有点发白，但瞪了他一眼后，还是听话的开始解开白衬衣，干净纤细的手指因为微微发抖有些笨拙，衬衣一点点解开，少年美好的身体一点点展露出来，精致优美锁骨，细到不可思议的腰线，流畅的肌肉线条，白嫩细腻的皮肤因为药物泛着微微的粉红，乳尖也泛着妖艳的嫩红挺立着，让这个单纯青涩的身体多了一份勾人的诱惑。只是看着K就已经觉得某处有些硬的发疼，他舔了舔嘴唇，“裤子也脱了。”少年似乎有些自暴自弃，干脆的解开皮带扯掉，拉下裤子脱掉扔到地上，露出修长秀气的双腿，他很瘦，腿却圆润白嫩有些肉肉的，腰很细，臀部却圆润挺翘，包裹在白色的内裤里，想到过会儿这样两条白嫩修长的腿会主动打开环在自己腰上，揉捏着圆润挺翘的臀部的手感，K突然觉得有些口干舌燥，“爬过来。”

少年想不到他会这么羞辱他，有些震惊的样子，气的鼻头都有些发红，但还是乖乖跪到地上，在长毛地毯上猫儿一样的爬过来，一直爬到他的腿间，K抬起他小巧的下巴，看到一双满含怒气上挑的桃花眼冷冷的看着他，还真像只炸毛的小猫，生气的时候也特别可爱，“如果你不能让我满意，我可是要换人的。”K笑着摸着他后脖颈细腻的皮肤和柔软的头发，感觉少年僵住片刻，便俯身用嘴巴咬住他的拉链一点点拉开，隔着内裤舔弄了几下，撩的K硬的难受，突然那个硕大的东西弹了出来，少年看着那个尺寸也吓了一跳，犹豫片刻，还是舔了舔顶端后张开小巧的嘴巴含住舔弄起来，K觉得自己被湿润柔软的小嘴包裹，还有一条撩拨到他要发疯的小舌头舔弄着，忍不住按住那个小脑袋往深处挺了挺，小巧红润的嘴巴根本不能全部含住，被顶到喉口便难受的发出呜呜的声音，K看少年眼圈都红了，心一软就皱着眉往后退了退，少年似乎也怕他不满意的样子，忙含住那胀大的火热允吸吞吐起来。  
K舒服的发出一阵叹息，觉得自己又胀大了几圈，差点把持不住，忙退了出来，把小猫抱到他膝盖上，把他修长白嫩的双腿打开环住自己的腰，压住他乱抓的小手，低下头去吻住他微微红肿的小嘴，含住那条小舌头允吸起来，直到小猫快窒息才放开，小猫喘的厉害，K一边抚着他的背给他顺气，一边吻了吻他发红的耳朵，在他耳边悄悄说，“我知道你是警察，我们做个交易怎么样？”

小诺在另一间套房如坐针毡，他竖着耳朵仔细的听着隔壁的声响，因为隔音很好，本来什么也听不到，但是等他听到一些隐约的撞击、哭泣和呻吟声后，终于忍不住悄悄开了门缝往里面看，他看到大床上，小猫双手被缚在床头，身后的男人掐着他的细腰，狠狠的顶弄抽送，小猫微微仰着头，泪眼朦胧的呜咽着，却没有任何挣扎反抗，等男人低吼着射入他里面后，他也尖叫着射出疲倦的倒在床上，男人解开他，抱着他吻干他的眼泪，又从脖子吻遍全身，留下满是青紫的痕迹，便又迫不及待的分开他的双腿，面对面抱在怀里，掐着他的腿根，再次向上挺入顶弄起来，他泪眼朦胧委屈的嘟了嘟嘴还是环住男人的脖子呻吟着承受着新一轮的蹂躏。小诺撕扯着衣角，嘴里泛起苦涩的血腥气他才意识到自己咬破了嘴唇。

=================================================================================================  
抓捕之宠物贩卖04

小诺觉得小猫有些变了，以前他比自己还要倔强不服管束，现在基本只要是主人的要求都会完全服从，虽然有时眼神还是原来那个倔强自我的他，那个男人从来不碰自己，却总是不分场合随时随地的要对他做那种事，小猫体质并不适应，事后总会有点低烧眼睛雾蒙蒙浑身软绵绵有气无力的。小诺觉得也许小猫为了自己和主人达成了某种协议，觉得非常愧疚，有几次他很主动的要给小猫分担，都被主人不耐烦的推开，他虽然迟钝也知道主人对他完全没兴趣了。

有时他觉得主人也很奇怪，在床上喜欢换着花样总想把倔强的小猫弄哭，事后总温柔细致的帮他洗澡，从来不让别人碰小猫，包括他都不行，做饭也一定要亲自下厨，做好了喂小猫吃，还看到他在小猫睡着的时候轻轻吻他的脸和指尖，一向面无表情的脸上神色温柔，也许，这就叫做，爱吗？他不能确定，因为他从来没见过也没感受过。

Alex觉得自己把小猫送给K真的是走了一步妙棋，原来很难搞的K现在很多协议都会做出让步，看着K这次做了让步匆匆谈完，就抱着小猫进了旁边台球室，一会里面传出来压抑的呻吟，Alex笑了，心想K还真有情趣，看来真的被那只小猫迷住了，一些疑虑打消，他放心的交代手下守着门不要让贵客被打扰，便心满意足的离开了。

过几天就是宠物拍卖会了，今晚那批新货就能从码头运到，到时候和他的可爱宠物们可以一起买个好价，一切都是那么顺利，Alex现在只在发愁怎么说服K把他的心肝宝贝放到笼子里做个压轴装装样子。他躺着想着美梦朦朦胧胧要睡着，突然被一个巨大的爆炸声震醒了，“怎么回事？！”他看着手下慌慌张张闯进来，“大哥，我们的货在家门口被人劫了！我们现在被军队包围了，好多特种兵和警察我们撑不住了！”

“慌什么，废物！”Alex狠狠抽了手下一巴掌，“把攻击系统打开，保险门都关死，存货马上转移，让护卫队都去前边给我撑住！”  
看着手下们匆匆冲去前边顶住，Alex迅速去开了保险箱带了重要的文件和珠宝，带着几个贴身保镖，跑去无人知晓的密道口。  
几声枪响，Alex刚意识到保镖们都倒下了，冰冷的枪口便贴上了他的太阳穴。他强自镇定慢慢转过头，看到一双闪着傲气和凌厉的桃花眼，“小。。。小猫。。。是你。。。对不起。。我知道是我不对！我给你自由！！给你一亿！！！你放我一马！”他拿着钱往少年那里赛，被少年狠狠用枪把给了一下，额头立马血流如注，膝盖窝又被狠踹，直接跪倒在地，“别乱动！不好意思，我是警察。”少年亮出手铐将他铐住，想到那些因为这个人渣被当成宠物凌辱贩卖的孩子，王警官很想直接崩了他，但是警察的责任又使他只克制着能将他绳之于法。

突然一阵机枪扫射，在右胸被穿透疼的眼前泛黑的同时，王警官感觉他被人扑倒在地搂在怀里，那人看了看他的伤口，亲了亲他的额头，“宝宝，没事的，你在这乖乖躺一会，剩下的我来处理，所有的犯罪证据在你左边口袋。”王警官满脸冷汗，眼前发黑，身体在地板上也渐渐发冷，不过听到那个混蛋熟悉低沉的声音却觉得很安心，他摸到他后背满手黏腻，突然意识到那是什么，“别。。。”感到K轻轻放下他，快速朝着Alex的方向追过去却喊不出声，“别去。。。”他望着K的背影渐渐失去了知觉。

等王警官在医院醒来，已经是三天之后的事情，医生看着他说救治及时恢复良好。局里在他身上发现了犯罪证据，Alex也被人莫名其妙绑在地下仓库，被直接关进监狱等待审判，他那个神秘的合作伙伴畏罪潜逃，警方正在追踪调查。不知道为什么，听到K逃走了，一向正直的王警官发现自己竟然松了口气，当然想起之前的事情，王警官红着脸想最好永远别在见到这个混蛋了。

回到警局，王警官被当成英雄人物获得了盛大的欢迎庆祝仪式，他不顾性命潜入犯罪集团内部卧底取得资料破获重大案件的事迹早已传遍警界，被传得神乎其神，不但他自己连升三级，成为最年轻的高级警司，顶头上司也因为他得到升迁，颁奖的时候拍着他的肩膀连连称赞年轻有为，不过热闹过后他总觉得心里空空的，说不清楚的寂寞感，他其实私下偷偷打探过K的消息，不过他像在这个世界完全消失了，一点蛛丝马迹都没有。

这天下班，大家都走了，王警官独自在局里特设的健身房发呆，“王警司，还没走啊，发什么呆呢。”  
看清来人是老校友情报科的高级督察刘朗，他松了口气，“没什么，想起点事。”顺手接过对方递过来的矿泉水喝了几口。  
“恭喜你成为最年轻的高级警司啊，在学校的时候就很佩服你，觉得你是个传奇人物，我还是你的手下败将呢，你可能都不记得我了吧。”刘朗看着他满脸带笑一副小粉丝的样子，眼里闪着光。  
“哪里，当初你近身格斗也很强啊，我只是险胜一局，你谦虚了。”王警官笑笑。

刘朗看到他在胶皮垫上做拉伸练习，忙热情的主动接过带子，“你自己不顺手，我帮你拉伸吧。”  
王警官看他这么热情也不好拒绝，只得任由他帮忙绑住大腿拉起带子，他今天穿了短袖黑色运动衫和深蓝的运动短裤，显得整个人精神又白嫩，他骨架纤细身形很美，腰很细双腿笔直修长，宽松的衣服下微微露出一截细腰和优美的腹部线条，双腿被慢慢拉起完全打开，被迫抬起圆润挺翘的臀部，软软肉肉的大腿也被勒出了红痕，王警官一向自我要求严格，虽然觉得角度有些过大，也没多想只想挑战一下极限便没有阻止，只是刘朗像着魔一样手劲越来越大，看着那双白嫩圆润的腿被迫打开一个不可思议的角度，短裤绷紧，深蓝色衬得露出的大腿根愈加白嫩，他不由自主盯着那块嫩肉乱瞄。

听到闷哼，他才慌神松开手，“不好意思不好意思，一时没注意手劲大了，疼么？”他看见王警官流了不少汗，上衣也湿透了，忙用毛巾帮他擦脸，想着这么多年还是个性没变要强倔强又能忍，“没事，我也想看看自己极限到哪里。”刘朗看着他全身白嫩的皮肤渐渐泛起粉色，不断流汗，估摸着时间也差不多了，“刚才拉着筋了吧，我帮你按摩一下。”刘朗说着就往他大腿和腰上捏，王警官的身体早被K调教的极为敏感，对于别人的触碰非常排斥，他赶忙挡住刘朗的手，却觉得有点头晕目眩，手脚发软，“没事，不用，我就是有点热有点晕可能中暑了。”

刘朗心中大喜，却还是忌惮他的身手，试探着握着他的右手腕，摸上他的腰，见他完全连胳膊都抬不起来了只有力气摇头，便开心的原形毕露了，直接压住他，手在他腰部和大腿乱摸，看着他全身发热泛着粉红，一双桃花眼烟雾迷蒙，微微张着唇瓣喘息的样子，只觉得下边发紧，忍不住亲了亲他的小嘴，在他耳边说，“宝贝儿，你好美，身子真的好软。”王警官惊得瞬间睁大眼看清了这个他似乎不曾认识的老校友。

=====================================================================================================  
抓捕之宠物贩卖05

“刘朗，你这家伙不是说好一起的吗，你吃独食？”  
“你就原谅这小子吧，他可是从警校就暗恋人家没得手，过会让他先来好了，呵呵。”

王警官正挣扎着避开刘朗的侵犯，看到又来了两个面孔不熟的，看级别也是别的科的督察，他全身发热手脚无力，一个已经难以应付，现在有三个人，怎么脱身？想想都觉得头皮发麻。

“王sir，你先别急我们还有个片子请你欣赏。”一个人靠过来蹲在他旁边，猥琐的往他耳朵吹了吹气，按下遥控器，瞬间，他的呻吟声充满了整个健身房，他往大屏幕看了一眼，瞬间脸色一片惨白，屏幕上是K和他在床上、厨房、浴室、台球室各处欢爱的一些片段，竟然都被人偷偷拍摄下来，王警官觉得他的头简直要炸开，脸上热的发烫，不过他逼着自己瞬间冷静下来，“你们是Alex安排在警局的内线？”

“不愧是最年轻的警司，果然聪明得很，Alex把这些录像给我们，你自然也知道是为什么，请你审判的时候配合做无罪证明而已。”另一个也靠过来，不老实的从小腿顺着摸上他的大腿掐了一下。他的手腕被刘朗压在头顶，现在又被药物弄得脱力，挣扎着踢了那人一脚却被反手抓住脚腕。

“你们觉得我会同意？”他冷笑着瞟了这三人一眼。  
“你过会会同意的，”一个人捏住他的下巴抬起来摸着他的脸，“长得这么祸水，身材又好，你知不知道局里很多人私下都在猜你在里边被多少男人玩过？你以为你被送去医院身上的痕迹没被发现吗，是上边强制压住的，毕竟英雄不能有污点。”

王警官知道他们在用心理战术，觉得恶心，嫌恶的转头甩开他的手，另一个人又说，“现在你是人人敬仰的英雄，你说如果明天我们把这些视频在局里公开或者传到网上，你不仅身败名裂，还会无地自容，你要为自己考虑一下。”

“还有这个K，你一定不知道他也是警察卧底吧？他一直对你隐瞒真相，明明可以演戏，却对你假戏真做，当然有这种便宜谁不占啊，哈哈哈哈~”他说完三个人便一起猥琐的笑起来，“你说我们把他是卧底的消息透漏出去，他会有什么下场？”

王警官冷笑一下，“我为什么要信你？”其实他早就怀疑K是警方的人，想到K现在的被黑白两道通缉的处境也是有些担心。

“作证的事儿，长官可以慢慢考虑，不过今晚。。。咱们几个可以先玩点更有趣的。。。”王警官身上的运动上衣和短裤都已经半湿透贴在身上，勾勒出他因药物挺立的乳尖和细腰长腿，三人看着早就心痒难耐，不怀好意的开始在他身上乱摸起来。

“宝贝儿，你不知道每次看你的视频的时候我们几个都硬的有多难受，你腰那么细长腿夹的那么紧叫的还那么销魂。。。反正你也不是第一次，今晚就让我们几个。。。”

“滚！”他们都摸上来王警官也是心里慌了，他用尽力气挣脱手腕，推开他们，爬起来没走几步，就软在地上，那三个人淫笑着往这边慢慢的靠过来。

三声枪响之后三个人几乎同时倒地，王警官看着他们眉心的血洞，刚松了口气，便被来人抱在怀里轻轻揉着头毛，他闻着熟悉的气味，突然觉得有些委屈，鼻子酸酸的泪便无声的溢出来，K觉得胸前湿湿的，想着这还是他第一次在他面前哭，除了在床上的某些时候，这只小猫异常的倔强坚强，这次可能真的被吓着了，便只能一边捧着他的脸吻着哄一边拍着后背给顺毛，“好了，宝宝不哭，没事了。”

王警官觉得有点丢人，抹了抹眼睛，“谁哭了！”  
“好好，没哭。”K赶紧帮他一起擦泪。  
一声高声的呻吟引得他俩一起回头，看见大屏幕上正好是初夜在床上那次，王警官又羞又急，自己也感觉越来越热，下边抑制不住的有了反应，“混蛋，都怪你！”气呼呼的一口咬在他肩膀上，小虎牙隔着薄薄的衬衣就微微刺进肉里，就像一只发疯的小野猫。K往下瞄了一眼，心中有数这是他药性发作难受得很，弹了弹那个站起来的小东西笑出了声，在他耳边亲了亲安慰道，“好好好，都怪我，我惹得事我负责到底，乖，咱们先找个地儿解决一下。”

====================================================================================================  
抓捕之宠物贩卖06

第二天王警官在床上醒来已经是十点多了，浑身酸疼无力，像被拆了重组一样，还有点发烧，他顶着呆毛迷迷糊糊的摇了摇头试图清醒点，结果脑子里只有他抱着K又哭又闹又抓又咬，浑身热得难受的片段，等等，昨晚那个一直哭着喊着进来深点什么的，从车上到床上最后被干的哭晕过去的绝对不是他，这一定是做梦！这绝对是做梦！

他烦躁的抓抓脑袋，坐了起来，一起来不知道触动了什么床前的电视开了，露出K那张点欠揍的脸，“宝宝~宝宝昨晚真是辛苦了，不知道对老公我的技术还满不满意？”看见那猥琐的笑，他差点没忍住把花瓶扔过去，“宝宝先不要生气。。。餐桌上有早餐，记得先把饭吃了再把旁边的药也吃了，记得要先吃饭再吃药#￥%……”后边就是啰啰嗦嗦一大堆废话.

“老公今天有事不能陪宝宝，宝宝好好在家休息，无聊可以看看下边的视频解闷。。。”那张脸一消失，下边就是昨晚他俩在床上干的火热，翻天覆地的视频，王警官一边骂着变态果然录下来了，一边跳起来咬着牙想把下边的视频抹掉，最后心好累直接关掉了电视。

站起来一走路才感觉腰疼的都要直不起来了，腿也发软，下边有点疼还凉凉的，应该是清理过上了药，他走到穿衣镜旁边，看见自己套着一件到大腿的T恤，领子快大到胸口白花花的露着锁骨和雪白修长的两条腿，锁骨和大腿上全是那个混蛋啃咬吸出来青青紫紫的痕迹，T恤上还印着“我爱老公”画着一颗心，里边光溜溜的连内裤都没有，他气的两眼发黑直接脱下来甩在地上，光着转了一圈结果也没别的睡衣，但是又有洁癖不愿再穿地上的,只能穿了K那件“我爱老婆”。乖乖的吃了饭和药，果然好多了，终于能走得比较稳了，突然想起来今天是新的顶头上司上任第一天，据说是从国际刑警调过来的一个警司，自己直接不在不太好吧，匆匆忙忙套了制服打车去了警署。

王小猫一进警局，周围人都用惊讶担忧的眼神打量着他低低私语，他默默想这又怎么了，手下小六他们忙围过来，有点紧张的把他从头到脚检查了一遍，“头儿，你没事吧，都在传你昨晚被黑道报复了，身受重伤，你怎么不在家好好休息啊，李警司今天开会都表彰你是警界的英雄，和我们说要好好保护你。”他其实也一直在想如何解释昨晚死的三个黑道卧底的事情，情况变化太快觉得有点蒙，“哦。。。我没没事了，新来的警司在哪个办公室？”

王小猫推开警司办公室大门直接愣住了，他万万没想到看到的竟然是K那张可恶的脸，而且还穿着警服那么一本正经面无表情正人君子的样子，这是他第一次看他穿警服，其实。。。还蛮帅的，他猫儿一样舔了舔嘴唇。

K抬头看见是他，瞬间笑的春暖花开了，王小猫看他笑的一脸猥琐走过来把门关了还上了锁，吓得都忘了质问他，忙拉开距离，还是被K一把扯过去抱在怀里，K抱着觉得他家小猫真是看起来纤细抱起来肉肉软软的好舒服，还自带体香，茉莉一样清新还带点可爱的奶味，小猫感觉他在耳边嗅来嗅去的，热气都喷在他脖子上，瞬间耳朵都泛红了，忙推开他，“你干嘛啊！” K咬了咬他的小巧柔软的耳垂，低低的在他耳边笑，“宝宝你知不知道你有体香啊，茉莉味儿的，一激动害羞就好香，你知不知道自己什么时候最香？昨晚就好香。”王小猫看他又开始犯浑了，便想挣脱，他力气其实不小，但K力气更是吓人，他垂死挣扎也挣脱不开，便开始又抓又咬，一口咬在K肩膀上。

他这种小猫咪一样的抓咬根本没什么用，却只能把K撩的火起，K一把把他按在黑色的环形办公桌上，笑的一脸不怀好意，“宝宝，你是在家里寂寞了故意跑来撩我的吧，我们。。。似乎还没在办公室做过啊。”说着便一手按住他，掏出手铐直接把他两个手腕拷在桌对面的椅子上，另一手熟门熟路的扒下他的警裤。

（肉被lo吃了找不到了= =我也很无力）

K也不知道，一个小时以后他会对这个决定那么后悔。接到电话以后没花多长时间他就找到了郊外的那个别墅，他对那个男人的了解就像那个男人对他一样深刻，也许他和小猫安逸美好的生活这么快就要结束了，从小他的美好梦想总是尤为短暂。

K进了别墅果然看到那个男人熟悉的侧脸，和他那么相似却尤为冷漠严肃。

K冷笑一声质问他，“你什么时候手段和地痞流氓一个级别了？”

对方打量了一下他，皱了皱眉，“K，你看看你现在像什么样子，别忘了你是个军人。为什么私自调去警局，这跟你的任务无关。”

男人的眼神尤为锐利，K毫无惧色的看着他的眼睛道，“我想活在阳光下过点自己的生活。”

“你为了那个小警察要背叛组织？你真的爱上他了？”

K笑了笑，“其实只是为了我自己，我想要过点自己的生活，他只是玩玩而已，和之前的没什么区别，你不会天真的以为我们这种人还能爱上别人吧。”

“既然这样，我把他处理掉。你马上归队，国家需要你。”

“你应该明白我的脾气，我的东西一向喜欢自己处理，最讨厌别人乱碰。他什么都不知道，我希望能好聚好散。”

眼罩被解下来后，小猫终于看到K面无表情的脸以为被救了下意识往他怀里扑，却被冷冷推开，“你走吧，我们结束了，以后不要来找我。”

小猫看着K冷酷的脸呆呆的有点不知所措，往K靠了靠伸出手想拉住他，K一把把他推到墙上，捏住他小巧的下巴冷冷的看着他的漂亮的桃花眼里边一片迷茫，“听不懂吗？我说我对你只是玩玩，现在玩腻了，不想再看见你了，懂吗？”然后看着小猫渐渐泛红的眼圈K咬了咬牙装作毫不留恋的转身离开，小猫看着他的背影愣愣的站在原地，空旷的别墅里，只剩下他一个人孤零零的站着。

K走出别墅，上了车，男人递给他一个信封，“你的新任务，Alcatraz监狱，最后一次，之后随你。”

K看着信封，轻轻摩擦着指尖残留的温度，回味着那柔软细腻的触感，心里一片空洞。


End file.
